Una oportunidad
by Namida koe
Summary: Sus pasos eran veloces, nunca tardaba en llegar a su destino. A lo lejos vislumbro el anuncio luminoso de la tienda.Con un suave empujón abrió la puerta, quien la delato con un suave tintinear de la campana que se encontraba en la parte superior de la misma. –Buenas tardes… bienvenida –. Esa voz extrañamente familiar resonó en el local.


DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

La historia esta basada en un manwha coreano que no me acuerdo como se llama, jeje pero cuando me acuerde lo pondre, se que la personalidad de Helga es diferente pero conforme avance la historia se explicara por que. Espero que les gusten y no acostumbro pero me gustaria saber lo que piensa con sus Reviews.

* * *

_**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**_

El sonido del agua hirviendo, la imagen de una pequeña cazuela sobre el fuego de la estufa y dentro de esta una navaja.

El sonido del teléfono llama la atención de una joven de rubios cabellos, alrededor de ella se encuentra unas cuantas hojas con escritos regados, revistas y sobre todo libros por doquier.

Con gran lentitud tomo el teléfono.

–Hola…– contesto con voz distante y sin ningún tipo de emoción.

–Señorita Pataki…– la voz proveniente del otro lado era de un hombre joven, el tono que había usado era amable y tranquilo.

–Sí.

–Buenas tardes… solo hablaba para recordarle que ya se le venció el tiempo para entregar las películas.

–Lo siento…. –. Cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría que estaba hablando con algún tipo de máquina, sus respuestas eran automáticas y sin emociones.

–Tienen hasta hoy para entregarlas –. Dijo con amabilidad – la esperamos. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

El sonido de la llamada finalizada le indico que tenida que colgar el teléfono. Se dirigió a la estufa y pago la flama que calentaba esterilizaba la navaja en el interior del recipiente. Busco con la mirada por todo el lugar 'una franela' pensó.

No tardo ni cinco minutos cuando pudo encontrar su objetivo, prosiguió a sacar el objeto punzocortante y lo dejo enfriar.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos la navaja ya había perdido todo rastro de calor, lentamente se descubrió parte de su brazo izquierdo, específicamente su muñeca. Cautelosamente acerco el filo de la navaja a la parte que había quedado desnuda de su brazo.

– Esto duele demasiado… – su voz apenas audible estaba cargada de nostalgia, dolor y amargura –. No puedo – pronuncio dejando caer la navaja al suelo.

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, el agua salada que brotaba de sus hermosas orbes azules, las cuales alguna vez en un pasado, llenos de vida habían mostrado un fascinante y misterioso brillo ahora se encontraban opacados y sin vida. Con solo verlos fugazmente podías saber que estaban vacíos.

Vacía… si eso era estaba vacía por dentro. Alguna vez conoció la felicidad, alguna vez conoció el amor y la calidez humana… si alguna vez todo eso fue parte de ella, pero ya no más. Lo había perdido al hombre que más amaba y su familia la que alguna vez le habían dicho que podía contar con ellos y que después le dieron la espalda, la abandonaron en el momento en que se fijó en ese hombre.

Suspiro con resignada melancolía mientras secaba el rastro de las lágrimas. Se dirigió a una pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación, tomo una pequeña pila de seis películas y un llavero con la foto de una joven y feliz pareja. Tomo la chaqueta más cercana a ella y salió.

Siempre era igual nunca se tomaba unos segundos para admirar el trayecto, había perdido de cierta forma, no percibia el canto de las aves y tampoco las suaves caricias que el viento le brindaba. Para ella el cielo nunca volvió a ser azul.

Sus pasos eran veloces, nunca tardaba en llegar a su destino. La rutina de siempre, despertar y mirarse al espejo para preguntar por qué ¿existía? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Y muchas más, se duchaba, alistaba y salía con rumbo hacia el trabajo, para llegar a su aburrida oficina en el aburrido departamento de contabilidad.

A lo lejos vislumbro el anuncio luminoso de la tienda.

Con un suave empujón abrió la puerta, quien la delato con un suave tintinear de la campana que se encontraba en la parte superior de la misma.

–Buenas tardes… bienvenida –. Esa voz extrañamente familiar resonó en el local.

–Buenas tardes –. Pronuncio mientras se acercaba al mostrador y le entregaba las películas.

– ¡Vaya! Ahora fueron de suspenso –. Dijo animadamente el empleado tratando de iniciar fallidamente una conversación, no eran extraños esos comentarios, no era la primera vez que oía esa voz amable y tranquila, no era la primera vez que ella evitaba levantar la cabeza.

–Si –. Se limitó a contestar.

–Son trece dólares con cuarenta y cinco centavos por los recargos.

-Aquí tienes.

–Me entrega veinte dólares y le regreso seis dólares y cincuenta y cinco centavos.

Lo único que ella conocía de él, eran sus manos, no muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, no muy roñosas ni muy suaves.

–Gracias.

–Vuelve pronto –. Más que una despedida para un cliente, era una petición.

El sonido provocado por la puerta cuando salió del lugar dejo un aire nostálgico en el lugar y en el joven una triste sonrisa.

Caminaba en sentido contrario a su "hogar", atravesó un parque, mientras recuerdos de sus intentos fallidos de suicidio se aferraban a ella, su intento con pastillas resulto frustrado por su descuido que terminaron siendo laxantes, la cuerda con la que había intentado ahorcarse se había roto. Y el más reciente.

Sus pasos se habían vuelto lentos y pausados, llego hasta un puente peatonal, subió y se colocó exactamente a la mitad.

–No, causaría un alboroto.

Reanudo sus pasos nuevamente hasta llegar a la playa, vago caminando por la orilla de esta hasta que vio un muelle. Se acercó lentamente hasta la orilla. Su mirada se perdía en la oscura agua. 'Esto está bien' se decía, 'esto bastara', cada vez se acercaba más y más al filo hasta el filo del muelle, hasta que la superficie solida desapareció bajo sus pies, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

'El agua esta helada… yo no sé nadar'

Cada pensamiento parecía liberarla del dolor que la atormentaba.

–¡No! –. Fue lo último que escucho.

–Tengo… miedo… no, no quiero morir.

Pero la sensación de estar hundiéndose cada vez más, la falta de oxigeno comenzaba aterrarla aun mas, la angustia y la desesperación, era sofocante. Ante las mil sensaciones que tenia abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para ver la imagen de una mano extendida delante de ella, luego nada… solo la tenue oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y una intensa luz blanca la obligo a cerrar los nuevamente, ¿a caso estaba muerta? Se pregunto.

– ¡Helga hija! –. Exclamo una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

– ¿Miriam? –. Pregunto perpleja.

–Nos tenías preocupados niña –. La voz ronca y gentil de un hombre robusto y cabello grisáceo resonó en la habitación.

–Bob –. Se limito a decir antes que la voz se le quebrara por completo.

– ¡Hermanita bebé! –. Chillo una joven desde el umbral, y sin más se abalanzo sobre ella – me alegra que estés bien.

–Olga me asfixias y quieres dejar de llorar por el amor de dios.

–Helga no le hables a si a tu hermana, todos estábamos preocupados.

'Preocupados' esa palabra resonó fuertemente en su cabeza, todo era extraño, ¿A caso no la habían desterrado de la familia Pataki? Cada vez se convencía de que había muerto.

–Jovencita… dime – la voz de una mujer de edad avanzada vestía un pulcro uniforme blanco – había alguien más contigo – Helga negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es que según los testigos, un joven se salto tras de ti y no lo han encontrado aun. Ya son tres días sin aparecer –. La miro tristemente y con algo de temor prosiguió – al parecer lo están dando por muerto.

Helga abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, no podía creerlo, era broma ¿verdad? Solo una maldita broma. Estaba soñando, si eso debía ser. Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin previo aviso, el salado y amargo sabor que se vertía lentamente en su boca le hacía ver que no era ningún sueño.

–Yo… yo no quería morir… realmente – las palabras salían entre sollozos –. Realmente lo siento.

No soporto mas si rompió en llanto, el silencio que se había formado era remplazado por amargos y desgarradores lamentos.

Transcurrieron los días y la dieron de alta, sus padres le habían ofrecido ir con ellos, pero se negó debía buscar a la familia del joven que dio sus vida por una patética y cobarde desconocida.

Se encontraba en su cuarto pensativa, buscaba algo que le indicara quien podía haber sido, fue cuando el recuerdo de aquella mano extendida se filtro, sus ojos se dilataron y un gruñido temeroso salió de su garganta sin mas salió con paso presuroso.

En unos instantes se encontraba frente a la tiendo de video, temerosa y angustiada abrió la puerta, el conocido tintineo retumbo en el lugar. Terror, frustración, dolor y tristeza, se mezclaban en su interior dando como resultado el sentimiento de la culpa, al ver tras el mostrador a una joven pelirroja, ojos marrones piel blanca y pecosa. 'Tranquila tal vez sea su día de descanso' trataba inútilmente de animarse.

– ¡Oh! Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Disculpa ¿Y el chico que trabaja aquí?

–Oh… cielos veras hace días que no viene.

– ¿Vacaciones?

–No simplemente dejo de venir.

–Se que sonara extraño, pero ¿Podrías darme su dirección?

–Déjame ver –. Abrió un cajón y comenzó a buscar la información solicitada – ¿Dime este chico? – pregunto mientras mostraba una fotografía de un joven rubio tez clara y unos hermosos ojos verdes, ¡diablos! Se maldecía mentalmente, y se preguntaba ¿por qué? rayos no había levantado la cara cuando pudo.

–Si – contesto dudosamente.

–Bien, esto es lo único que tenemos sobre el –. Le entrego una pequeña hoja con la dirección en ella, también le entrego la fotografía.

–Gracias.

–Si lo ves dile que regrese pronto.

–Claro – se retiro del lugar y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al lugar indicado por la nota.

Llego hasta un edificio algo viejo, tenía una placa con las palabras 'Sunset Arms' toco el timbre y salió una mujer de edad avanzada.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece jovencita? –. Pregunto amablemente la mujer.

–Busco a este chico – le enseño la foto.

–Buscas a Arnold, veras hace días que no lo veo. Pero pasa anda.

–Gracias.

–Ese chico, perdió a sus abuelos hace cinco años, y a sus padres nunca los conoció, el vivía solo hasta hace un año, pero cierto día adopto a un chico, un 'hermano' por así decirlo, se llama Gerald y tiene seis años. Es un niño de la calle, en ocasiones yo me encargaba de él pero la situación me lo impidió desde hace tiempo, Arnold se compadeció de él y le dio la oportunidad de tener un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar –. La mujer le contaba todo sobre Arnold, Helga se preguntaba el ¿Por qué? Pero seguía escuchando atentamente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquella casa de huéspedes–. Me siento mal por Gerald, hace días que me pregunta por su hermano, me pregunta si acaso el también lo había abandonado.

El corazón de Helga se encogió al escuchar las palabras de la señora, un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar con facilidad.

–Esta es la habitación –. Sin más la abrió dejando a la vista la espalda de un niño de piel morena y un gran afro, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta manga larga roja.

–Arnold, tengo hambre –. Dijo dando girando sobre sus pies hasta quedar frente a ellas con una sonrisa, la cual al verlas se borro y una mirada triste se reflejo en su rostro.

Helga camino una corta distancia hasta quedar frente a él.

–Hola – dijo con una mezcla de amabilidad y tristeza en su voz.

–Hola – contesto Gerald mirándola fijamente –. ¿Eres amiga de mi hermano?

–Si… y me dijo que mientras el este trabajando tú te quedaras conmigo –. Le dijo con una gran sonrisa – te invito a comer ¿vienes?

–Si– una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.

La rubia lo tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta la puerta principal, Helga le dijo que a partir de ese momento ella se haría responsable del niño, le dejo la dirección de su cuarto y el número de teléfono por si llegaba a ocupar algo.

Los días transcurrieron, se volvían meses y después años.

Helga y Gerald se habían convertido en una familia de dos integrantes, la hermana mayor de 25 años y el pequeño hermano de 11. Aunque solo eran ellos dos, vivían felices, Helga había recuperado parte de la felicidad y el calor de un hogar, pero la culpa y el remordimiento siempre la acompañaban, aunque trataba de ocultarlo esos sentimientos aparecían cada que miraba el rostro preocupado de su 'hermanito' al preguntar por Arnold.

Gerald en cambio por fin descubría lo que era una madre, eso era Helga para él, le había brindado los deseos de superarse, deseaba regresarle todo lo que le había brindado, el amor, el cariño, la comprensión entre muchas otras cosas. Pero la sombra de su primer hermano le entristecía, y no importaba cuantas veces Helga le dijera que no lo había abandonado la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de ella, le indicaban que estaba mintiendo, nunca se lo dijo ni siquiera le volvía a preguntar, cada vez que miraba sus ojos de esa manera el sonreía para tranquilizarla.

–Geraldo, ya está la comida pequeño fenómeno apúrate.

–Pataki, cuando dejaras de decirme así ¿eh?

–Pero ¿A caso no te llamas Geraldo cabeza de cepillo?

–Jajaja muy graciosa. ¡GERALDINE! –. Siempre la misma pelea y el contraataque del menor.

–Que no me digas así. Te propongo algo, cuando me digas 'Helga la mejor hermana del mundo y reina de los mortales' o cuando los puercos vuelen lo podre pensar.

–Si lo que tu digas… Geraldine –. Y dio por terminada la plática resignadamente.

Helga estaba a punto de atacar cuando el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

–Hey Helga ¿esperas a alguien?

–No… ¿Y tu?

–No.

Era extraño ellos casi nunca recibían visitas, las únicas personas que lo hacían eran los Pataki. Y según las cuentas de Helga aun faltaban varios meses. El timbre volvió a sonar, se apresuro a abrirla puerta, respiro hondo, de la nada comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tenía un presentimiento, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo.

El sonido del llave girando y el clic que confirmaba que la puerta estaba abierta resonaron en la habitación, la abrió lentamente. Quedo petrificada, sus ojos de abrieron desmesuradamente, la sangre se le heló, palideció, su respiración se volvió pesada, muy densa para su gusto, la sequedad en la boca le molestaba, podría jurar que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

–Hermana ¿Quién es?...

* * *

Espero que les guste... Y gracias a todos los que han leido mis demas historias muchas gracias...


End file.
